battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG
The Steyr AUG (German: Armee Universal Gewehr; English: Universal army rifle), also known as the STG.77 (German: Sturmgewehr 77; English: Assault rifle 77), is an Austrian, bullpup-configured 5.56x45mm assault rifle, designed in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG. The AUG is a battle-proven Austrian assault rifle widely known for its high performance and durability. It also has a built-in rail system near the end of the barrel for mounting optics. The bullpup layout allows for a shorter overall length while maintaining barrel length. In the Battlefield games it is seen as the STG.77 AUGA3. A modern Variant that is able to fit optics and other attachments. The AUG was adopted by the Australian Army in 1989 replacing the Legendary M16 Rifle with rifles are built locally by "Thales Australia" Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AUG 'can be found off of fallen MEC infantry during the final mission, Ghost Town. The AUG is common amongst the MEC infantry, particularly around the beginning of the level, along with the 9A-91. In multiplayer, the AUG is the default assault rifle for the Middle Eastern Coalition's Assault kit and is the counterpart to the United States Army's M416 and the Russian Army's AEK-971. Like all assault rifles in the game, the AUG has 50 rounds per magazine and 150 rounds in reserve. The AUG is equipped with the M203 and has 8 grenades. It is good for medium to long range combat and can kill with 8-10 shots. File:BFBC_AUG.jpg|The AUG in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_AUG_Iron_sights.jpg|The AUG's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the '''STG.77 AUG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the fourth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 20,000 exp to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine and an M203 grenade launcher, holding the second lowest rate of fire out of the automatic assault rifles (same rate of fire as the M416). The AUG has moderate recoil, and boasts effective close range power. However, it has somewhat cluttered iron sights and sub-par accuracy, but its higher damage output at close range helps to make up for it. The cluttered iron sights can be remedied by equipping either the Red Dot Sight or the 4X Rifle Scope. This can be considered a good choice of Primary specialisation, due to the low rate of fire not making Ammo Bandoliers absolutely necessary. Compared to the M416, the AUG is inferior or equal in almost all aspects, except for hipfire spread, which is slightly superior with the AUG. Despite this, however, the AUG is a very effective all-round choice for close-range maps such as Cold War and the later parts of Arica Harbor. BC2 STG.77 AUG.png|The STG.77 AUG at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 STG.77 AUG IS.png|The STG.77 AUG's iron sights. 700px-AUGBC2.JPG|The STG.77 AUG with a Red Dot Sight at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free STG77AUG In Battlefield Play4Free, the STG77AUG is a buyable Elite assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It features low recoil and a increased magazine of 35 rounds over 30 seen in standard assault rifles. Its low recoil and increased accuracy over the Veteran assault rifles make it a good choice for larger and more open maps, although its sights can be obtrusive. With a price of 980 , the STG77AUG is pricey, but well worth the improvement in accuracy and range for Assault soldiers who like to stay behind the immediate front to support their fellow Recon soldiers and prevent the enemy from flanking. Like all other elite weapons, it sports a tan paint scheme on much of the weapon, including its frame and magazine. AUGStatsP4F.png|Stats Performance File:AUG BFP4F.jpg|The STG77AUG in Battlefield: Play4Free. File:AUG BFP4F sights.jpg|The STG77AUG's iron sights. Holosight STG77AUG The Holosight STG77AUG is nearly identical to the standard STG77AUG, but it is equipped with a custom Holographic Sight for better target acquisition at range over its standard iron sights. It's stats are exactly the same as the regular STG77AUG, but it unique sight allows the user to pull up the sights for weapon to faster, making it better suited for long-range combat such as on Oman or even Karkand. The weapon is completely separate from the default STG77AUG and costs 150 for one day, 525 for thirty days, and 1050 for unlimited use. AUG H BFP4F.png|The Holosight STG77AUG at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. AUG H BFP4F IS.png|The view through the attached sight on the Holosight STG77AUG. Trivia *When equipped with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when swapped to the underbarrel attachment the leaf sights will clip through the red dot sight. Videos Video:STG.77 AUG|The STG.77 AUG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa on Squad Deathmatch and Arica Harbor on Rush External links *AUG on Wikipedia *AUG on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free